Neuropsychological tests can be used to test a particular psychological characteristic of a person, and, in so doing, the test provides additional information about the person's neurological functions as related to the tested psychological characteristic. Neil A. Stillings et. al., Cognitive Science: An Introduction 306 (Massachusetts Institute of Technology 2nd ed. 1998) (1995). Neuropsychological tests may be administered by a proctor in an isolated setting, which is ideal because the isolated setting allows for an optimum level of observing a person's cognitive abilities. See Instruments for Clinical Health-Care Research 100 (Marilyn Frank-Stromborg & Sharon J. Olsen eds., Jones and Bartlett Publishers, Inc. 1997) (1992). There are a myriad of neuropsychological tests that may be used, which include, but are not limited to, the following: the Rey-Osterreith Complex Figure, Mini-Mental State Examination, Wechsler Memory Scale, or the Clock Drawing Test. Id. at 86-112. Each test can be administered by a proctor, which can be a nurse, doctor, or other person with requisite training or background. Id. at 100. To interpret results of a neuropsychological test, an examiner may consider several factors, such as the examinee's response and behavior during the testing as well the examinee's background (e.g., medical history, education, occupation, etc.) and process approach to the test, and then consider these characteristics in the context of normative standards. Id. at 100-01.